


wake me up inside

by EllaYuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Oneshot, Spoilers for Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While back in Mexico to save Scott and Kira, Stiles and Malia discover something about Derek that may tip the scales of the upcoming battle in their favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake me up inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on two things:  
> \- some spoilers I've seen of the final 2 episodes of season 4, which has Peter and Kate kidnap Scott and Kira, and Stiles, Derek and Malia (and I assume Braeden since I've seen bts photos of Meagan with Ian and Tyler that said were from the end of the season) go to Mexico to save them.  
> \- that one theory that the Derek we've seen so far in season 4 isn't the real Derek, and the real Derek is still under La Iglesia. 
> 
> I wrote most of this at work today, during lunch break. On my phone. Because apparently, the ideas flow easier when I type on that stupid touchpad or something...
> 
> ETA: Since apparently it will be a full moon in the finale, I modified a little to add it in.

They‘re back in the ruins of La Iglesia, looking for Scott this time. Derek and Braeden have split off from Stiles and Malia a while ago, deciding to cover more ground rather than stick together (which Stiles thought was a _stupid, horrible plan_ since there were berserkers and evil werepeople running amok and the four of them were mostly human).

The teenagers have just stopped in front of a large round carving in the wall (like the one Scott told them they found the young Derek behind), Sties trying to pull away the spider webs and mold-like growth on it to get a better look at the design when Malia perks up, listening to something faraway.

“Something happened to Derek.“ she says. “I can hear Braeden trying to wake him up.“

Stiles‘ breath catches in his throat. He wonders numbly if, back in Beacon Hills, Lydia has screamed.

He catches sight of a drawing in the giant circle and instantly his mind goes into overdrive. His breathing stops altogether when everything _clicks_. He grabs Malia‘s wrist.

“Breaks this!“

“Wha-? Stiles, break _what?_ And shouldn‘t we go to where Derek is an see what the hell happened?“

“Break this wall!“he says impatiently. “Just _do it!_ This is more important! Break it down!“

With a look that says she thinks he‘s losing it, she starts pummeling the wall.

It takes a while but eventually she makes a big enough hole for Stiles to look in through. What he sees has his heartbeat speed up and he starts to frantically to pull at the edges to make it bigger, to tear it all down.

“Help me! Hurry!“ He throws over his shoulder. Malia does and soon, there is enough space for Stiles to crawl through and reach the unconscious Derek. Stiles pulls him gently from the wall, braces him against himself and starts unwrapping the wolfsbane ropes from around him.

When he‘s done, he manhandles him towards the hole and Malia who pulls him out and lays him down gently.

Stiles gets out of the makeshift tomb, wiping his hands on his jeans and shirt and kneeling next to them. He checks for vitals and, when he finds a slow but steady heartbeat, shallow breaths and lukewarm skin, he sighs deeply in relief.

“He‘s alive. Oh, thank _God_ , he‘s alive.“ he lets out a laugh that borders on manic and runs his hands down his face.

“I don‘t understand.“ Malia says, her eyes roaming over the now familiar face. “How was he here? We got him out of here weeks ago, he‘s supposed to be a little ways away from here with Braeden. What‘s going on?“

When she doesn‘t get an answer, she looks up to see Stiles himself staring transfixed at Derek.

“Stiles!“ she says harshly, shaking his shoulder. He seems to snap out of it at that.

“I‘m not an expert on Aztec or Mexican or whatever else mythology but the images seemed to indicate a duplicate spell. Derek seemed a bit off lately, aside from the whole human, losing his powers thing so I took a gamble. I have no freaking clue why Kate would make a copy of him and de-age it, maybe she couldn‘t just de-age _him_. Point is, this is the _real_ Derek. And we have to wake him up before Crazy Kate or her berserkers find us.“

With that, Stiles grabs Derek‘s shoulders and starts shaking them, calling Derek‘s name.

“Come on, man, you really need to wake up now. Derek, c‘mon, wake up, _wake up!“_

Like reflex, he raises his hand and strikes the werewolf across the face. Malia makes a surprised sound.

“It‘s not the first time I do this. It usually works.“ He tells her. Then directs another “Wake up, wake _up_.“ to the unconscious man. Strikes him again. And once again. Shakes again, strikes again. And finally, _finally_ Derek lets out a groan and slowly opens his eyes.

Stiles sigh in relief once more and slumps.

“Why do I always have to wake you up like that?“ he asks. “This is the third time already.“

Hoarsely, Derek says weakly, “I was going to ask you that.“

Stiles lets out a weak chuckle. He‘s exhausted already.

“Where are we?“ Derek asks. And then, “...Kate! She‘s alive. She was at the loft and she wasn‘t human. She shot me. Where is she?“ He gets more frantic with every word, tries to get up, sways. Stiles lays a hand on his shoulder, steadies him and calms him.

“We know.“ he says. “That was almost four months ago. She took you to Mexico, which is where we are now. We thought we got you out a couple of months back but she tricked us with a copy. Now she and Peter have teamed up and kidnapped Scott and Kira and we‘re here to get them back.“

Derek sways on his feet again and Stiles and Malia grab his arms to steady him.

“He doesn‘t look too good, Stiles. I don‘t think he‘ll be of any use to us like this.“ Malia comments. “Sure, he smells like a wolf but he‘s weak. He‘ll just get in the way.“

“If this is you suggesting we leave him behind, don‘t.“ Stiles tells her sharply. “He can still put up a fight. I‘ve seen him worse and still fighting. He‘s coming with us.“ He said, finality tingeing his tone.

“‘He‘ is right here. Let me rest for a couple of minutes and I‘ll be just fine.“ Derek says.

“See? He‘ll be _just fine_.“

The two teens pull away, letting Derek gather himself. Stiles makes to step away and turns around when a hand grabs his wrist tightly.

When he looks back, Derek is holding onto him, his eyes shut tight, teeth grinding.

“…Derek, what‘s wrong?“ Stiles asks.

“His heart is pounding wildly.“ Malia says. “It‘s probably the full moon, it looks like like he‘s gonna wolf out.“ She says, sounding midway to wolfing out herself, a low growl starting low in her throat. Stiles thinks for a moment and pales as it dawns on him.

“Shit. _Shit._ Please tell me this isn‘t Boyd and Cora all over again. Please don‘t go feral on us, dude.“ Stiles pleads. He turn to Derek fully and grabs the wrist of the hand holding him with his own free one.

He takes a deep breath and when he speaks, his tone is as even as it can be.

“Derek, listen to me.“ he says, trying to sound both authoritative and friendly. “Find your anchor. Hold on to it. Don‘t give in. I know it‘s a full moon but it has no influence on you. You have the best control out of all of them. Hold onto your anchor, Derek.“

The grip on his wrist tightens, claws out but not digging into Stiles‘ flesh, and Derek grits out a desperate “I _am_.“ and opens electric blue eyes. Stiles meets his gaze and it dawns on him that Derek means it literally, that he means _Stiles_ is his anchor. His heart skips a beat. He can‘t wrap his head around it, not yet. Not right now.

But he doesn‘t have time to puzzle over it now. He squeezes Derek‘s wrist.

“Okay then.“ he says, swallowing thickly. “Focus on that, then. I‘m here, you‘re not alone, Scott and I need you. _Focus._ Reign it in. _I‘m here._ “ he punctuates the last part with another squeeze of the wrist. He doesn‘t break Derek‘s gaze.

Slowly, the werewolf‘s heartbeat calms down, the claws retract and his eyes stop glowing. His breathing steadies.

“Thank you.“ Derek whispers, gives a weak smile. Stiles nods and smiles back.

After a quiet moment, Derek breaks the gaze, squares his shoulders and looks at both teens, his anchor and the girl he‘s brought with him and who smells vaguely like family (he‘ll ask about that later).

Says “Let‘s go save Scott.“ and hopes they‘re not too late.


End file.
